Character
Dûrion Dûrion Eragonson is a councilman of the new Dragon riders. He is the first son of Eragon, and Arya having been born 25 years after the end of the inheritance cycle. Upon the moment of his birth he was hailed by all races for being the son of the saviours of Alagaësia, therefore making him quite famous as an infant, as everyone expected much from him. Early life From a very young age, he was taught the art of sword fighting, as well as magic by Eragon hismelf, rendering him a master of both at a very young age. Even as a young child Dûrion was treated with incredible respect, and honour due to his parentage. Unfortunately, not everything was perfect seeing as his mother, Arya the queen of the elves, returned to Alagaësia when Dûrion was barely five years of age. With the absence of a mother throughout most of his childhood, as well as his father who was too busy with the riders to be a father to him, Dûrion was raised among the riders. Later on in life, it's due to this connection to the riders that he comes to see them as his family. Becoming Vikelfr rider One day as Dûrion was helping his father in the egg vault, he handed him a large dragon egg to hold for him while he went up a ladder to get an egg. Choosing him as his rider, the egg hatched revealing a brilliant golden dragon. In awe at how young he was, seeing as he was only thirteen at the time, Eragon took his son as his personal student, much to councilwoman Jaida admonishment who didn't think Eragon should be focusing on teaching anyone. Life as a rider As a rider, Dûrion was a fast learner as he was with everything else. When Vikelfr was big enough to ride, both of them received special tutelage from Glaedr and Umaroth upon Eragon's request. Umaroth saw the young rider as a prodigy, and strong as well as his dragon Vikelfr, exclaiming that he hadn't seen such promise in a rider in many years. Glaedr however, thought he was much too brash and arrogant, especially Vikelfr. When Dûrion was fourteen years old, he took the test to become a rider, going against the rule of the mandatory four years of training. As his father and everyone expected, Dûrion passed the test with little trouble. Becoming an elder Becoming the youngest rider in the mountain, Dûrion had few responsibilities around the mountain. His main responsibility was patrolling Arngor, keeping an eye on all riders and any possible intruders. During one of his regular patrols, it began raining and thundering horribly throughout the mountain. As a precaution, Eragon called back all riders and ordered everyone to remain inside until the storm passed. Dûrion followed his father's orders, and he alongside Vikelfr managed to get back inside. However, a young rider and his dragon recklessly decided to stay longer outside. Taking matters into his own hands, he and Vikelfr saved the rider and dragon from the typhoon. As a commemoration for his bravery, Eragon granted Dûrion the rank of elder, becoming the youngest elder in history at the age of sixteen. As was tradition, Dûrion received two students Lánvue and Äldthás, with Lánvue being older than him, and Äldthás a prodigy in his own right. Due to this, a few council members expressed concern in assigning Dûrion students that showed much promise in their basic training. however, Eragon believed Dûrion was ready and so he made Lánvue and Äldthás his first students. First trip to Alagaësia When Dûrion turned twenty he received his first mission to Alagaësia. He, alongside his students, were ordered to go to Alagaësia to recruit new riders. The first trip to the land of his forefathers was uneventful, in regards to challenges faced. However, he did get to see his mother for the first time in fifteen years. Having gained the role of elder, and gaining a spot in the new council of riders at the young age of 19, Dûrion was already a highly influential member amongst the riders, as well as in Alagaësia. This heavily influence aided him when he first visited the land of his forefathers, Alagaësia. Soon after his arrival, he witnessed firsthand the struggle, and unfairness fellow magic casters suffered under the newly reformed Broddring Empire, under queen Nasuada causing him to garner dislike for the empire.